The invention relates generally to improvements in an electromagnetically operated valve for the controlled feeding of volatile fuel components situated in the free space of a fuel tank to the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. The valve has at least one inlet port and at least one outlet port. Situated between the inlet and outlet ports are a main closing element and corresponding main valve seat, and an auxiliary closing element and corresponding auxiliary valve seat. The auxiliary closing element and valve seat are connected parallel to the main valve seat. The main closing element has a movable mass m.sub.I ; the auxiliary closing element has a movable mass m.sub.II. The closing elements sealingly contact the corresponding valve seats to establish an "off" state to which they are urged by the applied force provided by at least one valve spring at any one time. The main closing element, when actuated, is shiftable to an open position by the application of a resultant force F.sub.resI ; the auxiliary closing element is shiftable to an open position by the application of a resultant force F.sub.resII.
This general type of valve is disclosed in the German Patent 40 03 036 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference). In that device, the auxiliary closing element is of a smaller size and mass than the main closing element, so that it can be more quickly shifted into the open position. The main closing element can be hydraulically relieved, so that it too can be given a faster opening speed.
Economy of manufacture is not attainable by a smaller mass alone. To optimize the valve with respect to its working properties, manufacturing expenditure, and assembly, numerous parameters have to be taken into consideration. There remains a need for the further development of valves of this general type.